Due to most users of lighting fixtures becoming energy-saving conscious, as well as an increase in energy regulations, LEDs or light-emitting diodes is increasing in Demand. LEDs are designed to operate using a low voltage direct current and alternating current. When direct current types are used an LED driver must be used to convert the input alternating current to output direct current.
Because of the aforementioned issue of supplying low-rated voltage and the required direct current, it is necessary to include an LED driver, also known as an LED power supply with LED light fixture. LED drivers rectify higher voltages (120V) alternating currents into a lower voltage direct current. LED drivers come in two types: (a) an internal LED driver incorporated into the LED bulb; internal LED drivers are common in household bulbs, and (b) an external LED driver, as the name indicates, is not incorporated into the LED bulb or a bank of LED bulbs. External LED drivers are common with LEDs, such as, downlights, tape lights, cove lights, and general illumination fixtures for indoor and outdoor applications.
In recent years, the use of LED's has become prevalent in today's society, and are used in residential, industrial and commercial applications. It has been ascertained that external LED driver's life expectancy are reduced as a result of high internal operating temperatures. To circumvent such a problem, designers of LED drivers often include a heat sink to dissipate excess heat and prolong the life of the LED.
In addition to incorporating a heatsink, still there is a need in the industry for additional ways to remove such excess heat that is being generated by today's LED drivers.